


Shake That

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stripper Trio Tom, Tord, and Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake That

_“1, 2, 3. Not only you and me, got one eighty degrees. And I’m caught in between.”_

Tom was sandwiched between Tord and Matt, grinding against each other, touching the other’s body to the beat of the music. Men and women were hooting and whistling at the stripper trio, tossing cash into the catwalk.

Matt moved away from his partners to shake his booty, the tiny purple leather shorts barely covering his dick, forcing people to stare, the shorts captured the perfect curves of Matt’s ass. Tom and Tord were touching and grinding each other, hands moving up and down, squeezing each other’s ass.

Tord moved away from Tom, moving over to Matt’s spot and switching places with him. Tord placed one hand on his hips and the other hand held his Peaked Cap to keep it in place, swaying his hips back and forth. The stripper was getting hot in his tight camo pants, in a seductive movement he stripped himself of his pants, revealing laced red panties and red stockings with little bows on them. The crowd went wild, showering Tord in money. Tord just smirked, touching his naked chest, shaking his ass and winking to Eduardo in the back.

Tord moved back to his fellow strippers and let Tom take his place. Tord and Matt dancing with each other, bodies pressing against each other, making the crowd cheer some more. Tom went directly to the pole, spinning himself on it before lifting himself up, turning upside down to slide on the pole and spread his legs. Tom’s black and white striped panties barely being able to contain his cock from sliding out, giving his audience a peek. The crowd going nuts, howling and whistling. Tom loved the attention and winked to his fans. Lifting himself back up, Tom spun around on the pole once more till he was on the ground. There he presented his ass, shaking his hips to make his booty jiggle. Tom stood up and joined his fellow strippers to dance once more together, grind their booties and cocks on one another, making their audience cheer loudly once more. When their time was over, the trio walked sexily into the curtains together, giving their fans one last look at their booties jiggle obscenely.

“Great show you guys!” Edd praised his friends, handing them water bottles and towels. The trio settled into their chairs and let Edd towel them off and care for them. This was always their favorite part, Edd always took care of his strippers.


End file.
